Quando os Dias Maravilhosos se Acabam
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução do conto WHEN THE WONDERFUL DAYS ARE OVER..., por Anime Dreamer & Mattel. Sakura tem 20 anos e ainda espera por Syaoran.


**Quando os Dias Maravilhosos se Acabam...**

Está chovendo lá fora. Sakura Kinomoto olha fixamente através da janela do quarto dela.

**Sakura:** Pelo menos, o clima está de acordo com o meu humor.

Os dias dela como Cardcaptor não existem mais, não sobraram cartas para capturar...

**Sakura:** "Eu deveria estar feliz agora. Eu sou a Mestre das Cartas Clow, e o mundo está salvo... espere, estou soando como uma super-heroína."

Sakura sorriu para o próprio reflexo doloroso na janela.

**Sakura:** "Então, por que estou me sentindo assim? _(uma lágrima correu abaixo na bochecha esquerda)_ Eu não sei..."

Subitamente, o telefone tocou, quebrando o silêncio solitário que tenta engulfá-la o ser inteiro.

**Sakura:** "Moshi moshi, residência dos Kinomoto."

Ela ouviu a si mesma dizendo aquela fala inteira, sem de fato saber que estava dizendo-a, como se a própria voz estivesse gravada em fita... de um certo modo. Então a orelha dela foi preenchida com a voz de sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura-chan, há algo errado?"

Sakura: Ela sempre está lá por mim... eu deveria ser grata por tê-la como minha melhor amiga, ela se gruda em mim durante os tempos duros, eu eu estou...

**Tomoyo _(preocupada)_:** "Sakura? Tu ainda estás aí?"

**Sakura:** "_(que piscou os olhos assim que ela acordou de volta de um transe) _Ahn... sim, ainda estou aqui, gomen."

**Tomoyo:** "Realmente, Sakura... eu deveria ligar mais tarde, quando tu estiveres de volta ao teu estado normal."

**Sakura:** "Eu sinto muito, não queria que pensasse isso, mas Tomoyo, eu espero que tu não se importes, mas eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha... por agora."

**Tomoyo:** "_(que franziu as sobrancelhas, mesmo que o telefone fosse a única coisa que pudesse ver) _Ok... tome cuidado de ti mesma, não te estresses de tanto pensar."

Então, Tomoyo desligou o telefone. O som de linha encheu a orelha de Sakura, como se confirmando que ela está totalmente sozinha... agora... gentilmente, ela colocou o receptor no gancho. O sentimento não é estranho para ela; estava muito acostumado com ele... depois que um garoto que estava sentado atrás dela nos velhos dias de escola elementar lhe disse algo... insuportável.

**Syaoran _(nos pensamentos de Sakura)_:** "Eu preciso voltar a Hong Kong, não há mais razão pela qual eu deveria ficar aqui. Tu és a Mestre das Cartas, e nós já capturamos todas as cartas. Adeus, Sakura."

Outra lágrima estava se formando no olho mas, antes que pudesse fluir, ela a limpou.

**Sakura:** "Sem mais lágrimas... não mais."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Estava brilhante e ensolarado em Hong Kong...

**Syaoran:** "Diferente do meu humor... por que estou me sentindo assim, eu deveria estar alegre. _(ele olhou em volta em viu toda a família, suas irmãs, sua mãe e sua... noiva) _Eu deveria estar contente. Este é o lugar ao qual pertenço, aqui. Eu tenho uma família... uma mãe e irmãs amáveis, e uma noiva devotada."

Ele fez um careta quando mencionou a palavra "noiva". Era algo dentro dele que sentia que não estava certo, que algo está faltando... ele olhou para si.

**Syaoran:** "Eu cresci, eu amadureci, mesmo assim... eu falhei em esquecê-la."

Ele estava usando uma camiseta verde. Não era nada incomum, já que a cor favorita dele é verde, mas algo mais está associado com a cor verde.

**Syaoran:** "Sakura... a matiz de verde dos olhos delas é a mais bonita matiz de verde que eu já vi. Era como se fosse feita para... mim..."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para sua mãe, que olhou de volta para ele, mas não sorriu. Ela estava preocupada.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela sabe em quem estou pensando exatamente agora... ela é a maior mulher que já viveu neste mundo, e a segunda é..."

**Syaoran _(falando com a mãe)_:** "Mãe?"

Então a mãe de Syaoran olhou de volta para ele, agora, com total compreensão. Mas antes que ele pudesse começar...

**Yelan:** "Eu sei, filho. Tu precisas voltar, eu não deveria segurá-lo aqui por dez anos, tu já tens 20 anos, e tu cresceste tanto, tu amadureceste, e eu sei que tu pensas é pelo melhor, eu desejo a tua felicidade... volte para onde o teu coração está. _(então ela sorriu)_"

Ele repentinamente sentiu-se chorando... por prazer, e pela tristeza do pensamento de partir.

**Syaoran:** "E sobre Meiling?"

**Yelan:** "Não te preocupes com ela, ela já sabe que tu não a amas da maneira que nós gostaríamos."

**Syaoran:** "Obrigado mãe! _(então ele abraçou a mãe pela última vez...)_ Eu te amo, mãe."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao Japão...

**Sakura:** "Esta casa é tão solitária, sem Oniichan... e papai..."

Ela se lembrou do dia quando o irmão dela encontrou alguém que ele amava e casou-se com ela... e o pai dela, ele se foi...

**Sakura:** "Pelo menos, eu tive Kero-chan."

Mas, por agora, Kero-chan não pode ajudar, pois ele estava em sono profundo. Então, de repente, a campainha tocou. Justamente apenas que ela a abrisse, ela sentiu algo familiar... assustadoramente familiar. Então a porta balançou aberta. Um jovem e elegante homem permaneceu na frente de Sakura. Um par de imutáveis olhos castanhos-âmbar olhavam fixamente para ela.

**Sakura _(sussurando)_:** "Syaoran..."

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, ele se despejou sobre ela e beijou-a fragilmente, da maneira que ele a beijava nos olhos dela...

**Syaoran:** "Aishiteru... Sakura. _(sussurou depois que a beijou, então ele se ajoelhou ao chão sobre um só joelho, e olhou acima para ela)_ Quer casar comigo?"

Sakura estava suspresa e, acima de tudo, contente. O homem certo finalmente veio à porta dela, e ela acreditou que eles podem viver felizes.

**Sakura:** "Aishiteru... Syaoran."

Foi tudo que ela pôde dizer, mas ambos entenderam aquilo perfeitamente. Que eles perteciam um ao outro.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001._** **_Tradução do conto WHEN THE WONDERFUL DAYS ARE OVER..., por Anime Dreamer & Mattel._**


End file.
